An apparatus of the kind described above has the purpose to prevent settling of the solid matter constituents out of the suspension mixture onto the base region of the container or to homogeneously integrate the settled constituents into the suspension and make the same available to the spray system without the latter becoming blocked.
Accordingly, it is known to mix the individual components of a suspension by means of an intensive shaking of the container or to introduce a plurality of balls into the container which again make the settled solid matter constituents accessible by swirling the suspension.
With respect to the foregoing, it is disadvantageous in that clumps remain in the suspension because of an inadequate shaking of the container which brings about a blockage of the entire valve system. This blockage of the valve system by the clumps of solid matter constituents which have penetrated into the valve system can no longer be sprayed free subsequently. This condition occurs because the solid matter constituents become impacted in the riser tube and thereby block the entire system. A further disadvantage of the known systems is that there is no large surface available at the base of the container in order that the fastest possible distribution of the solid matter constituents is obtained by shaking.